elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alseir, Hammer of Tacitus
The Alseir The 'Alseir' is a hammer forged by a collective group of Tacitus, a High Elven enchantress, and a dwarven smithy. The hammer is forged by both Tacitus and the dwarf, made from the metal Fulginite. In Kambush, the volcano containing magical magma, is where the hammer was made. The Fulginite was melted down by the magic lava, and was cooled down by the magic winds cast from Tacitus, then some magic essence was drawn up from the magma and infused into the metal, being shaped into a hammer with a scarlet hue due to its magical infusion, which, due to the metals properties, made the weak metal stronger, to the strength of steel. After the hammer was forged, it was coated and designed with luxury silver and gold and the handle was wrapped in a Magic Silk. The hammer itself is smaller, meant to be wielded in one hand, but it can still pack a punch. (Will be updated when I am not half asleep) Abilities The Alseir weighs 50 pounds, and contains various enchantments. Obviously capable of dealing heavy force due to its weight, the hammer is also magical in many ways. It is made of the metal Fulginite, and is coated with silver and gold metals for looks. Though the Fulginite is infused with magic to give it the strength of steel, the silver and gold are notably weaker metals, but this does not change how strong the hammer is. The silver and gold are actually alloys, magically forged together with the metal Palladium to create a special coating just for this hammer, which regenerates. This was done to maintain its luxurious looks despite how weak the beautiful outer metals really are. One enchantment, dubbed "Worthiness Enchantment", is bestowed upon the hammer by the combined forces of both the enchantress and Tacitus to make it so the hammer is only able to be lifted by those who are "worthy", which is deemed by the current owner of the hammer (Currently Tacitus). This enchantment is ignored if the hammer is exposed to strong anti-magic or discord magic. The luxurious shell is also composed of conductive metals, making it easier for the caster to fuel the weapon with their mana, making it stronger, more durable, and heavier. This is usually used to provide heavy attacks, giving a more deadly blow at the cost of speed and accuracy. Apart from making the weapon stronger and heavier, it can also be used as a conduit for spellcasting, similar to wands or staves, due to the metals it is composed of. The Magic Silk provides a sort of "Symbiotic Connection" between the hammer and its wielder, a strange act of sorcery going on that shares the durability and strength of the hammer with its wielder. This can be negated with anti-magic. Fulginite is capable of channeling magic and is easily enchantable, this gave way for Tacitus to hunt down and capture a Storm Elemental, capturing it within a soul gem then turning said soul gem into essence, enchanting the hammer with this essence with the aid of the enchantress. This gives the wielder the magical capabilities of a storm elemental, with the hammer as the focus. Being made of Fulginite, it is capable of absorbing mana on impact and either channeling this mana into the wielder or reflecting the mana back out, at the expense of destroying the shell momentarily. Worthy Bound, a sub-enchantment that requires the "Worthiness" enchantment in order to function. Any of those who are worthy, as in able to lift the hammer, are also able to summon it. The hammer will lift off of the ground from wherever it is and fly towards the summoner up to speeds below Mach 1, only able to be stopped via sorcery such as barriers, anti-magic/discord magic, et cetera, until reaching the summoner's hand. This is done by the will of the summoner, and can be prevented via forces of anti-magic/discord magic, or if the summoner is knocked unconscious before it can be summoned or reach them. If the hammer is summoned, but the hammer is somehow in a different dimension, then it will force open a portal (If possible) and travel to the summoner. Storm Bridge, an enchantment that was forged into the hammer by Tacitus himself. When the hammer is lifted into the air, and by the will of the wielder, a "Storm Bridge" can be formed, causing a thick flurry of lightning bolts to fire from the sky down onto the wielder, expanded around the wielder to get a radius of 3 meters, that transports them wherever they wish, and anyone in a 3 meter radius around them. The storm bridge is limited, as it cannot function if there is something above the wielder prohibiting the summoned lightning, and the enchantment will not function if the wielder is in a field of anti-magic, but it will function within the field of an astral anchor due to its properties. The wielder cannot transport to anywhere that is obstructed (I.E. within another entity, within a solid object), the area they transport to must be accessible by lightning strike (As the same lightning effect happens to the area they transport to), and they cannot transport to anywhere under the effects of anti-magic. FAQ No questions yet.